The Pleasures of Torturting GohanAh What Blisss
by Dr.Brief's Kitty
Summary: READ MY BIO PLEASE 4 INFO ON UPDATED CHAPTERS! BAND DORKS RULE!
1. EVIL!

The Pleasures of Torturing Gohan....Ah...What Bliss....  
  
Disclaimer: Who's Akira Toyama? (I don't own IT)  
  
Hey people who really want to read all this. Look, these stories I write are all purely my ideas but, if you already had this idea, PLEASE tell me and I'll fix it. Anywayz, for those of you who don't KNOW about DBZ, but are just reading it because I sent it to youz. *mumbles* suck it up, use that god damn imagination you have on your neck.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Far, far off into the woods, beyond a field of beautiful flowers and apple groves, almost 500 miles away from a big city, there was a house. The sounds of pans and pots being clashed around could be heard. Inside one of the rooms in this house, there's a teenager with jet black hair all ruffled up, sleeping soundly under the covers. Suddenly, the floor creaks near the door.  
  
A little boy, maybe of about 5 or 6, with the same colored hair, quickly picked up the foot he just put down on the well polished wooden floor. He put his ear to his older brothers door, and sighed in relief as he didn't wake him up.  
  
Slowly, he opened to door, keeping one palm on it so it wouldn't disturb his prey. Finally, the door was just big enough for his little body to squeeze through. As he entered the room, he smiled a rare diabolical smile. He started running at faster pace than any normal grown man could, and jumped into the air. He thus landed on the teenagers stomach, and woke him up  
  
"Niichanwakeupyouhavetagotaschoolnow!!!!!" (A/N: Translation: Niichan (aka brother) wake up you have ta go ta school now!!!!!"  
  
"GOTEN!!!!!!" the teen yelled at his cute little bother- I mean brother.  
  
Goten gave him his famous puppy dog eyes, and the teen didn't stay mad for long.  
  
"Oh fine-wait, school? But Goten" he laughed a little, sitting up, "Don't you remember? I have home-schooling! The nearest school is probably 500 miles away!"  
  
"506 actually dear." a woman in her late 30s with the same colored hair as the two boys entered the room. She wielded a frying pan  
  
"Mom, why did Goten say I'm going to school?" he got out of his bed, revealing he was wearing Pjs with little hearts on them.  
  
Out of nowhere, Goten pulled a camera from his pocket and took a picture of the 6ft tall Gohan in his Pjs and went scampering off. Gohan thought he heard the 5 year old laughing not dissimilarity to his friend Trunks Brief. He sighed  
  
"That pictures going to be in Trunk's 'file of blackmail' in the next ten seconds, I'll bet you. I can't believe I STILL haven't found it!" Gohan exclaimed  
  
"Gohan! Don't say bad things like that about Bulma's son!" Chichi thus approached Gohan and slammed him on the head with her frying pan. Gohan could have easily dodged something like that, but, being a Sayin (A/N: If you don't know what a Sayin is, tough luck. Watch the show) he was paralyzed at the thought of food , but payed the price  
  
"Oww....okay mom.....but, what did Goten mean by, 'Get ready for school?' "  
  
Chichi smiled and Gohan quivered. He began to think Chichi was taking lessons for this evilness....  
  
"You see Gohan, do you remember that little test I gave you the other day?"  
  
"Yeah...so? It was really easy...." he was getting suspicious  
  
"Well, that was the acceptance test into Orange Star High. Coincidentally the hardest school to get into AND is conveniently the closest highschool around. You have...." Chichi checked the clock on the wall  
  
"Exactly 35 minutes to get ready until the first bell. Oh yes..." she pulled out a little pin from her apron, wielding the words 'OSH' then in little letters, 'Orange Star Highschool', "You have to wear this every day." Chichi handed it to Gohan who's jaw had almost droped to the floor  
  
"School? But...but why do I have to go to SCHOOL?! I'm already much smarter than all the students there!!!!!"  
  
Chichi walked straight up to Gohan, revealing she was at least a foot shorter, but made no difference to her horrific screech  
  
" Not you listen here Son Gohan! (A/N: Son is their last name, it's a Japanese thing) I know that since 7 years ago you didn't want to go to school, but you need FRIENDS, not just books, and I'm not talking about people like us!" she then went to the door frame  
  
"If you don't go to school young man, I'm not feeding you ANY DINER until you do!" she thus turned on heel and slammed the door  
  
Gohan gained a look of pure horror. NO FOOD?! Okay, maybe Highschool wouldn't be SO bad....he hoped....  
  
Quickly, he took a shower and prepared for school. He raced downstairs and drueled at the sight of Chichi's cooking. That really was one of her many talents. Gohan nodded at his mother, confirming he was really going to school, and he joined Goten in his eating frenzy.  
  
15 minutes later, he ran out the door and waved backwards to his mother and Goten. Thus, as white aura grew around him and he jumped into the sky, racing off toward the city.  
  
As the wind was blowing back him untamable hair, even short, he looked down and his watch and gasped. He had 5 minutes until homeroom! In a burst of speed, he flew faster.  
  
~*Orange Star High*~  
  
The building was very large compared to the other school just across from it, a sign noticably saying that it was called Orange Star High Middle School.  
  
Students were swimming into the doors of both schools, and there was a lot of excited talking because it was the first day. There was even already rumors going around that Videl Satan was going to be attending. Of corse, those were jst high hopes of most of the football jocks.  
  
Videl Satan was the beautiful daughter of Hercule Satan, Marshal Arts Champion of the world. (A/N: *cough, cough*) and even if she DID come this year, everyone knew Hercule wasn't going to let anyone date Videl unless they could beat him in a match, which was both a stupid and impossible concept for all of the students. Well....maybe not ALL of the students....  
  
7 years ago, a terrible android, the name of Cell, rampaged Earth and was stopped by 'The Great Hercule', or supposedly. But really, a young boy of only 10 years defeated Cell with his bare hands, but, in exchange for the safety of Earth, his father, Goku, had to be sacrificed in the battle, and never got to see his youngest son, Goten. But, Gohan and their friends left before everyone got up, so Hercule took all of his credit. But, Gohan didn't want any credit, it was fine with him...  
  
Gohan spotted a group of people down below in ski masks, a siren whirring in the distance  
  
"People today." he sighed "I thought people would get the message to stop. Guess some people never change." he flew down into a deserted alley and thought to himself what to do  
  
Maybe if I go Super Sayin he thought nobody will recognize me he nodded to himself and let out a small battle cry, rasing his arms. When he brought them back down, a yellow aura was glowing around him. His hair had turned even spikier than it was and it was blonde. He also had aqua eye sand his muscles seemed to have doubled in mass.  
  
He flew out from his hiding place and flew into the already broken window of the bank. Inside, people had their arms up, all now newly looking at Gohan, a few guys in ski masks still pointing guns. Gohan smirked and easily kicked their @$$'s, but, some got into the truck and drove away. He just stared after the truck and slowly raised his palm. When it was straight out in front of him, a wave of invisible energy came out from it and lopsided the truck. He then looked up and sped off to school, not noticing he left behind a sculpture he himself had created of Chichi standing next to Goku, Goten up on the tall man's shoulders. It was still in one peice when an officer noticed it a picked it up queerly.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with raven black hair appeared beside the officer, panting  
  
"Alright officer," she said, gaining control of her breath, "Where's this robbery."  
  
"No need Ms. Videl," he said, his eyes still looking at the statue he was turning over and over again his palms, " Some kinda-Gold Fighter-" he wiggled his fingers in the air, "came and got the robbers right quick! I was wondering if you knew him!" he described Gohan's clothes, which, might I add, are NOT the same as the show, more of a punk rock thing. Black sagging pants, a blood red shirt and a chain hanging on his belt that was embedded with sharp spikes. "He was wearing one of them badges you have on your shirt there!" he pointed to Gohan's twin badge that said OSH on it, "Oh yes, Ms. Videl, wondering if you could give this to him-"  
  
He handed her the blue detailed sculpture of the three. Videl stared in awe at it. This statue was marvelous! You could even see the finger nails and the individual hairs on the threesomes heads! Videl did the same jesture as the officer and put it gently in her bag that she swung carefully back on her shoulder. She then jogged back to OSH, wondering about this 'Gold-Fighter'  
  
She would find him out, for certain. I mean, she WAS Hercule's daughter, not that she liked the publicity, but nothing could stop her.  
  
To be continued. PLEASE Email me back, tell me what you think, Great, good bad, horrible, you wish that you didn't know English so you wouldn't have had to read that...... 


	2. MWA HA HA!

Disclaimer: Lookie! I'm writing the next chapter ^__^!! Oh yes...I don't own...Dragon Ball Z *breaks down crying*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gohan turned back to normal in mid air and did a flip, landing on the roof. He looked around and found the steps, quickly descending them but almost ran into some girl walking up the steps. Gohan shouted back a sorry, but the girl flipped her hair and eyed him seductively. Gohan scratched the back of his head in question, for with all the knowledge of school he had, was all the knowledge he didn't have about teenage girls. He just sighed and ran toward where he thought his room would be.  
  
He was reading numbers along the hall, he was looking for 667....653.....660.....667! He ran right up to the door but first screeched to a halt. He fell down anime style. On the door were the letters, 'The door Gohan has been looking for for about 10 seconds.' he got up again to read it twice, but he sweatdroped heavily, for the letters were gone.  
  
"Dende, this is your doing..." he muttered under his breath  
  
~* Lookout*~  
  
Our little green friend: Yes, I KNOW! I'm so PROUD! *claps hands togather*  
  
~* School*~   
  
Something was coming down the corridor with a 5 o'clock shadow. Gohan got into a fighting stance but realized it's KI was unmistakably human, thus very low.  
  
He then twisted the doorknob and went inside. He suddenly heard the room go very quiet as he stepped in.  
  
~*Inside Classroom*~  
  
Everyone was looking anxiously at the door, wondering if it was Videl, but a murmur of confusion spread when a boy appeared, red in the face. Mr. Kcuf. (A/N: HAHA) fixed his tie and held out his hand to Gohan, who's eyes looked quite quizzical at this insane teacher. His hair was in a mohawk and he had on a formal shirt and tie but beach shorts. He held in the compulsion to laugh out loud because he would have looked a lot like master roshi, if he had no hair and a pair of huge sunglasses (A/N; Whats wrong with that?!)  
  
He did a 360 and his arms flung up into the air, "STUDENTS!" he hollered  
  
"This IS the new STUDENT who had a PERFECT SCORE! Ta-ha! Pick a SEAT Mr. GOHAN" he seemed to raise his voice and lower his voice again and again, which very much worried Gohan, but he shrugged it off.  
  
He was waved over by a blonde with short hair and a green tube top, who had on the same look as the girl in the hall. He decided that all hormonal girls did this and sat down in a second empt seat next to her. He wondered who was absent. He had to wonder no more  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and it seemed that the entire classroom jumped slightly, accept, of corse, Mr. Kcuf.  
"VIDEL what is YOUR excuse TODAY?! Fighting CRIME AGAIN?!"  
  
"Well actually..."replied the raven haired girl, "Some 'Gold-Fighter'" she imitated the moves of the officer, wiggling her fingers in the air, "saved the day  
  
A wave of gossip flowed over the students, and it seemed, especially, the blonde who had waved him over. Since he sat down, even when the girl burst in, she had NOT stopped talking!  
  
"Oh yeah" the blonde stopped talking, "I'm Erasa, this is Sharpener" she pointed to another blonde who was flirting his arms with some girls a few rows back, "And, of corse, you MUST know who this is"  
  
She pointed to Videl. Gohan looked at her scowling face momentarily and his hand went out,  
  
"Hi, I'm Son Gohan, who are you?"  
  
Videl seemed a little taken back at the question, how dumb WAS this guy?! But she shook the hand anyway as she sat down next to Erasa, who was in the middle.  
  
"I'm Videl" she paused to smirk, "Videl Satan"  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Videl!" he smiled in the charming way the Son's do and turned back to the teacher. Videl was a little fumed, and, as she had every guy, became immediately suspicious of him.  
  
"Don't you know my father?"  
  
Gohan turned around, "No...."  
  
Videl stood up straight in her seat, slamming her palms on the desk "HERCULE SATAN!"  
  
Mr. Teacherman turned around and Videl sat down, burring her nose in her book, but it was too late not to be noticed  
  
Gohan had fallen back in his chair and a huge sweatdrop was noticeable. Everyone turned around to wonder what happened but he picked himself up. His face grew several shade of red when he realized all of the attention. He copied Videl's move.  
  
Behind her book, Erasa was chewing gum and talking ten thousand miles per hour at the same time. Gohan decided, since the teacher was talking about the simplest stuff, like calculus for instance, that it was a good time to meditate. 1st period was pretty borring accept that he sensed, without opening his eyes that Videl, Hercules daughter, he shoved into his head, was giving him odd looks.  
  
He pried just very slightly into her thoughts, knbwoing widely he was not only invading privacy but privacy that wasn't to be pried into. She was thinking in very quick streams  
  
oh my god, I just thought of something, his pants, his shirt, even his shoes are the EXACT description of the gold fighter accept... she galnced at his unruly hair... his hair was GOLD and his eyes were BLUE...plus, Gohan doesn't look like a very strong guy. Plus, when I was leaning on the door, I heard he got top scores...what a dork....  
  
Gohan decided after a wave of fear that she would figure him out, that he didn't fit EVERY description.   
  
As soon as Gohan's PE came up, it started to rain, in fact hail, and it hailed all day. Gohan had been very quiet, remembering another rainy day.....  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Gohan was maybe 12 years old and he was laughing heartily because his pet dragon, Icarus, was licking him repeatedly. Suddenly, Gohan became aware that a droplet of water, not from his friend, had rolled down from his nose down his cheek. He stopped smiling and looked up, the clouds had gathered quickly and he was around 20 miles away from home. He gave Icarus one last hug, not knowing it would be the last, as he flew off.  
  
When lightning had started to strike, he heard a cry and hurried toward it. He pinpointed the scream to a purplish body in the same tree he had been sitting in a moment ago. He ran toward it, his tears hidden under all the water covering his body. He flew down to the burnt tree and started to sob before Icaruses limp body.   
  
Again he thought ruthlessly I could have stopped it, really, but It's my fault, all over again.   
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
Gohan sighed heavily at the memory but cherred as the bell rang. He walked abreast Videl, Sharpner and Erasa, who he knew a lot more about than a few hours ago. They all stopped just before the little roof where afterwards, they would have to run through the rain to their houses, which were much too far away.  
  
Videl snapped her fingers, "You all live WAY to far away to drive in this weather." they all nodded, wondering where this was going. She sighed  
  
"I guess we all have to go to my house-until the rain stops." Sharpener's face brightened but then fell at her last few words so close! He thought to himself. Gohan, on the other hand, did NOT want to go ANYWHERE near Hercule, and needed to see Bulma about something anyway  
  
"That's alright for me Videl" Gohan stated, "I have a friend who lives closer to the school-"  
but he was cut off  
  
"Gohan, that's a great idea!" Erasa exclaimed, taking it the wrong way, "We'll stay at your friends house, now how bug is it?"  
  
"Well...pretty big but you cant-"  
  
"Common everyone! Onwards! Gohan, lead the way!"  
  
Gohan sighed as he knew he had lost and wearily but speedily led them to Bulma's...  
  
I love this plot, I swear. Muahahaha. Anywayz, thats the end of Ch. 2. I'll have Ch3 at a later time. ^_* 


	3. Heh heh heh!

Disclaimer: *still crying but quite happy because in possession of sugar*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gohan walked briskly to Bulma's, not very fond of the rain, as his companions had trouble keeping up. His three friends finally managed to catch up and looked in awe at the part of the neighborhood they were in. Videl voiced their thoughts  
  
"Wow, you have to pay almost as much as for MY house to live here."  
  
All three nodded. The humanoids (A/N: *still high on sugar*) almost ran into Gohan as he stopped suddenly in front of two gates marked with a big 'B.' Erasa looked around fearfully  
  
"Gohan, we really shouldn't be around here. It's rumored that Bulma Brief's husband kills anyone who trespasses." Erasa spoke this in a whisper, fearful that he could be behind any tree  
  
Suddenly, a dark, murky shadow from behind a bush jumped out from it's hiding place, jumped the 10 foot high fence and pounce on the wailing Erasa. She tried to run away in her highheeled shoe. The other three were all a) to frightened to move, or in Gohan's case, to frightened to move. Erasa barely got one step when she heard some kid laughing, but then suddenly making choking noises.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Gohan hollared, holding one purple haired chibi by the collar on his shirt.  
  
Trunks was attempting to move Gohan's powerful grip, but to no avail.  
  
"Some mass murderer" Sharpner whispered under his breath  
  
You know I'm going to have to tell Bulma about this."  
  
"B-b-b-b-but no!!!!! S-s-s-s-s-she'll kill me! On the other hand.....dad.....okay Gohan!" he finallly managed to release his grip in the teen's confusion of what he said  
  
"Here Gohan, I'll open the gate for you!" he walked up the number panel and started punching in numbers  
  
During this conversation, the other three's jaws had dropped to the ground. Gohan, ordinary boy Gohan, knew Bulma Briefs, the most famous woman in the world, and went around death holding her well known son, Trunks?!  
  
Gohan didn't even have to read their minds to know what they were thinking, so he gave them the famous Son grin and pose.  
  
"Gohan...." Videl asked, her suspicions growing and growing....  
  
"Why didn't you TELL US you know BULMA BRIEFS?!"  
  
"Guess it just.....slipped my mind?" Gohan answered the girls ever scowling presence weakly  
  
As Videl was about to question how it could just 'slip his mind' the gate opened slowly and the demi-sayins quickly made their way inside  
  
"Common!" he called out, as the three were dragging behind, obviously admiring Bulma's garden. Even though it was hailing, the flowers still seemed to glow with their own radiance.  
They approached the door and Gohan was greeted by a scowling Veggie head  
  
"Brat! What did you bring in the other brat for and his other brat friends?!" he wasn't in a good mood (A/N: When is he NOT?)  
  
Erasa was quivering because she had seen his face in some magazine, and, as the type said, 'He is much scarier in person.'  
  
~* Flashback*~  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day when a doorbell rang throughout the house. Vegeta grunted, ignoring it and went back to his show. When he heard it a third time, he remembered the robots were turned off today, and only he was home.  
  
He got off his chair and walked to the door, having the strong (Yet very funny looking) stride of a prince. He pressed a button on the intercom and spoke through it.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
The visitors seemed to hesitate, then answer back. Then, the muffled answer came.  
  
"Mr. Brief? We-we have come for an interview. Mrs. Briefs scheduled it a couple days ago."  
  
Vegeta cursed loudly, pressing the button deliberately remembering that indeed, Bulma had told him about it, and, warned seriously, that if he killed jst one of them, he would be on the couch and no dinner for a month.   
  
"Fine." he pressed in several numbers and heard the gates squeaking open.  
  
He opened the door and met them outside, scowling at them. The camera man didn't look like he wanted to be here. Vegeta's smirk turned deeper at what torture he could commence in. No killing, he thought sadly, but internal damage didn't matter to Bulma.  
  
Vegeta gestured toward the door and led them into the living room. They all sat down and immediately, the reporter began asking questions, taking out his tape recorder.  
  
"Vegeta, is it true that Bulma chose you over the famous baseball player Yamcha Plate?"  
  
"Of corse. That baka Yamcha was no good for Bulma." he liked these questioned  
  
The reporter asked question after question, the cameraman thankful he wasn't getting mad. He wasn't keen on seeing that. Vegeta, on the other hand, was getting very annoyed at the reporters more recent question, and everything went crashing down when he asked this,  
  
"Vegeta, the public MUST KNOW! How much gel does it take to make your hair stick up like that?"  
  
A vain appeared on his forehead and he grabbed both men by their collars and whispered dangerously  
  
"My hair....always....is like that."  
  
He thius blasted the camera man into otherworld and looked severely at the reporter  
  
"Run" he said, and the reporter ran away, screaming in horror  
  
~* End Flashback*~  
  
Erasa suddenly stopped looking fearful because she saw Bulma walk up.  
  
"Hello Gohan" she asked, "Oh dear! When did it start raining? Come in! Come in! TRUNKS!" she then hollared, "I saw what you did! Come with me!!!!!"  
  
Bulma dragged her son by the ear into a distant room. Gohan led them into a big living room where everyone plopped down on a very comfortable couch.  
  
Gohan flinched as he recognized the sound of metal hitting head as Bulma had learned what store Chichi shopped at (A/N: *sing song voice* I'll never tell....) Soon, Bulma returned with Trunks not far behind, who turned another corridor into his room.  
  
"Hello there! You all must be Gohan's friends!" they nodded mutely in unison. Bulma turned to Erasa and handed her another towl, which they had been givin by one of the house android maids.  
  
"Dear, I'm very sorry for my son Trunks. But, you know how little boys will be!" Erasa nodded smiling. Bulma was such a nicer person compared to her husband.  
  
So they talked for about 15 minutes, Bulma being extra careful not to hint at any of Gohan's secrets. Just then, a little black whirr came into the room and pounced on Gohan. All accept Bulma and Gohan gasped as the little blur became a cute little chibi, holding up a picture of Gohan id heart Pjs.  
  
At this point, all accept Gohan fell onto the floor laughing as Gohan just sent Goten and Trunks, who also arrived, dagger eyes, but they disappeared within the maze of halls.  
  
Otay, end of Chapter! I know, a lot of progress huh? They'll be more, next time on Dragon Ball Z! (Don't you HATE it when they do that?!) 


	4. Awww evil cousins!

Disclaimer: *calms down* Hey everybody! I have a plan! We can go steal DBZ! *cheers* *Akira appears with light saber* Uh-oh....*everyone runs away* double uh-oh... *30 seconds later* YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Akira lets down his light saber and walked back to studio*   
  
PS. OMG!!! My first reviewer! *glomps onto Shadow* THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Adam: *takes a bow*  
  
CH. 4  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on weather you're Gohan or Vegeta, the rain finally let up and they all waved Gohan a wary goodbye. Gohan could sense Erasa let out an enormous sigh of relief, as the other two. Gohan then turned around from the window to find Vegeta staring up at him (A/N: He is rather short....) All that emitted from the prince of All Sayins was,  
  
"Kakkorot spawn. Spar. Now."  
~*Very late at Son Household*~  
  
Gohan was flying along painfully, his clothes all ripped up and blood covering his knee, but still mobile. When he landed on the soft grass, he reached into his pocket to get his keys when he noticed something, something very dear to him, was gone.  
  
He frantically patted his entire body but even before doing so, knew it was gone. He must have left it at Bulma's, he told himself reassuringly. But he had a feeling that his little statuette was definitely not at the Brief's.  
  
~*Videl's mansion*~  
  
Videl had flopped down onto her bed on her stomach and took out the blue figure. She grasped it in one hand while the other hand just foundered lazily at her side. She brought it almost up to her nose and examined it. Whoever Gold Fighter was, he certainly new how to carve!  
  
While Videl was admiring her little statue, she heard two all-too-familiar screeches, crying in unison,  
  
"OH VIDELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Soon after, two little chibis of about Goten's age burst through the door and piled on top of Videl.   
  
"CAITY!!!! MARGO!!!!!!"  
The first chibi who was called, had very thick dark brown curls that were shoulder length and matched her green eyes. She was wearing a little red bandanna, an Angel shirt and black zip-off pants.  
  
The other chibi, Margo, had straight blonde hair that came down to her waist and blue eyes. She was wearing an all-white tang top and black pants that matched Caity's, but neither chibi had shoes or socks on, just their bare feet. Their face features were almost exactly the same.  
  
"But Videl! We're staying ONLY for a week!! Then we have to go back to Europe with mommy and daddy!!"  
  
Videl thought to herself, quite sadly, No, not back to mommy and daddy, back to your foster parents in Europe. But they're still sisters, just no biological parents.... Videl's thoughts wandered off the when she was around 10 years old and she first saw them. Just barely born, they had not been looked over and Videl noticed that two small brown tails emitted from both baby blanket and they were intertwined with eachother.  
  
Videl was too young to think this odd, do she pointed this out to her Aunt, who screamed in horror, causing both babies and Videl to cry. She had a vauge memory of her aunt coming back with the two, no more tails....  
  
"Helloooooooooo?" Caity waved her hands in front of Videl's face but got no reaction. Caity nodded toward Margo and counted down silently on her fingers. First three fingers.....two.....one!  
  
"WAKIE WAKIE EGGS AND BAKIE!!!!!!" they both shouted at the top of their lungs.  
  
Videl suddenly popped out of her thoughts and yelped as she fell off her bed. Her two cousins rolled on the floor, clutching their stomachs from laughter. Videl sat up very straight and looked around for the statuette. Caity and Margo noticed how serious she looked and the both slowly back toward the door.  
  
Thankfully for the price of their little heads, Videl found that the statue had rolled under her bed, unharmed. The two were already out of sight because they wanted both to discuss something very urgent amongst themselves.   
  
~* The Next Day*~  
  
Gohan had set off for school extra early and thankfully, he was on time, as was Videl. Right after the bell rang, the PA system started sueaking, causing everyone to hold their ears. Finally, the squeaking stopped and a males voice spoke into it.  
  
"STUDENTS! As you all know, Satan week is finally here, so we have some special activities we will be engaging in!!" the students groaned  
  
"First, tomorrow, it is REQUIRED that you bring at LEAST one younger relative, if you bring two, you can spend the day with them and not studying. If you DO NOT bring a relative, you will have detention with Mr. Kcuf!" all students who told themselves 'Hell no I'm not bringin my god damn brother/ sister to school' immediately changed their train of thought.  
  
"Tuesday!" he continued speaking, " We will be going on a feild trip to the place of the ACTUAL Cell Games. Wednesday, and Thursday morning will be spent there. Finally, on Firday, Hercule Satan will come to our school to give us all the details on how he beaten Cell!" now the students, all accept Gohan, were cheering. Gohan's face had gone very pale and he looked out of focus  
  
"THEN, if you're lucky enough, Hercule will pick a select few to have a tour of his HOUSE!!!!" roars of appreciation were heard throughout the school and a passerby eyed the school queerly.  
  
Videl and Gohan's thoughts: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOO, it seems, due to the clues, that Videl's cousins, Caity and Margo, are SAYINS!!! PLUS Videl has the bring them to school!! What will happen next?! 


	5. Day one of the week of hell

Disclaimer: okay, I'm so chop full of ideas! *does happy dance* o yes....I don't own DBZ *sniffles*  
  
Thankies to!:Amy and Ms. Videl Son and all of the other people's!  
Chapter 5  
  
All too soon, the school day ended and Gohan flew home. While he was flying, he had a gut feeling that was already bad would be made even worse, but he couldn't place exactly what.  
  
He landed and opened to door to his house, which revealed the comforting smell of Chichi's cooking. He raced toward the kitchen and found Trunks, Goten, consuming almost every last peice and Chichi eating slowly a little plate she had made for herself. Gohan quickly sat down and began eating. Conversation went something like this:  
  
"Fi Dohan!" said Goten and Trunks in unison  
  
Gohan: "Foten don galk wif your mouf full"   
Goten: "Fowwy"   
  
Then they just stuffed their mouths for the next few minutes until they were quite content. Gohan then wiped his mouth and went to go find his mother.  
  
Chichi was reading one of her favorite books, Sabriel, (A/N: That was not an advertisement I just love that book). Gohan coughed to make his presence noted and Chichi looked up smiling.  
  
"Yes Gohan?" she seemed to know something Gohan didn't. Gohan wasn't fond of that  
  
"Well...you see....." Gohan then explained Satan week and little hearts grew in Chichi's eyes, to Gohan's great dismay.  
  
Chichi squealed and then started talking on and on about grandchildren even when Gohan handed her the permission slip, regretfully. He still had no idea how grandchildren came up AGAIN, but, Chichi could think about grandchildren any time, anywhere.  
  
Chichi skipped into the next room and she called Bulma, immediately pleading for Trunks to come and to ocme over and plan a wedding.  
  
Gohan sighed. Yep, that was it, that was the feeling. Trunks and Goten, together, with no Bulma or mom.....Dende....  
  
~*Lookout*~  
  
Dende: *gulp*  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
Trunks had already arrived.....at around 4am. As soon as Goten saw him, he juped up and down on his bed and sprinted off to the door. He opened it, revealing that Trunks had brought his portable PS2 and speakers which had no limit, as far as Gohan knew.  
  
Gohan awoke with a start, hearing the words, "WELCOME TO MARIO CART!!!!!" and presently fell off his bed because a) it was 530 am and b) he realized once again that the dastardly duo would be there to torture him all day. But.....he smirked evilly....he had a plan....  
  
~* Videl's House*~  
  
Caity and Margo were squealing again and again and you could see the look of relief on their nanny's face. Caity and Margo suddenly stopped and started whispering about their plans to have fun that day, since nanny wouldn't be around to stop them....  
  
Videl knew she really didn't want to know what they were whispering about, but ushered them out of the door when it was time to go.  
  
~*Son Household*~  
  
"STOP PLAYING THAT DEVILED VIDEO GAME!!!!!" Gohan hollered, but at once regretted it  
  
"Gohan mouth!" Chichi screeched and shortly hit him on the head with her Frying Panno Doom  
"Sorry mom...."  
  
Just to make Gohan ticked, the chibi's stopped playing and looked up at Chichi innocently. Just as Trunks suspected, it worked.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Goten, come here a sec" Gohan gestured outside the door and behind a tree. Both Trunks and Goten skipped there merrily. As soon as they both disappeared out of sight from Chich, Gohan grabbed the fronts of their shirts.  
  
"Now you listen to me Trunks and Goten", he whispered dangerously, "If you cause any mischief, whatsoever, I'm going to strangle you both, make sure my mom our your Trunks, doesn't feed you for a month, then I will make you watch the same Barney episode on this tape here, over, and over again"  
  
Goten and Trunks gasped, "Big Brother!" "But Gohan!" were their reactions, but they knew he was dead serious, so they hung their heads low....today was going to be no fun.  
  
The threesome flew off, and the chibi's started to brighten because Trunks and Goten planned and full proof plan telepathically, and were grinning quite widely when they landed. Gohan raised an eye brow at them but shrugged it off.  
  
Gohan led them to his home room, where he saw a few students had brought their siblings and some of them were like their minimi's! Finally, Videl arrived, two chibi's in tow, one blonde and the other brunette. Gohan found this peculiar for some reason. Sure, their family could have blonde and brunette genes...but...something felt odd about these two....something rather familiar....like a tug at his heart. But he shrugged it off.  
  
Gohan noticed that Goten was feeling this too, but decided to investigate later because Videl approached.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" she called  
  
Gohan waved in response and got down on one knee and said, "And who might these chibi's be?"  
Gohan ticked Margo, who thus giggled. Videl smiled, he was so good with kids!  
  
"There are my two cousins! This is Margo" she motioned toward the blonde, "And this is Caity" she signaled the brunette, who stopped fiddling with her bandana for once to say, "Huh?" in an adorable way  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" he picked up Goten from the ground and placed him atop his shoulders, "This is Goten, my little brother" Goten waved at Videl, who waved back  
  
"And this is Trunks, you've met him already" Videl kneeled down and ruffled up Trunks hair, "That was still a very good scare, I think" she whispered to him  
  
Even though Trunks didn't usually like older people, Videl was now okay with him. "Alright class! Settle down!" Mr. Kcuf called, then he started the lesson  
  
Goten kept on fidgeting and wouldn't stop until Gohan nudged him slightly in the ribs. Finally, the bell rang signalling snack and Goten leapt onto the desk and, Trunks in tow, lead him elsewhere. This motion was copied by Margo with Caity, but they went in the opposite direction.  
  
Videl and Gohan sighed and met up with Erasa and Sharpner, who also had their minimi's in tow.  
  
~*Outside Principal's office*~  
  
Margo was whispering to Caity whose smile became a rare evil smirk. They both nodded and Margo got out a little bag and dangled it out in front of her so Caity could see.They both giggled and Margo put a heavy dose of the powder into and iced Tea glass. Caity then got out a very large coat and got on top of Margo. They put it on and they actually looked convincing, just one touch. Margo reached into her pocket and gave Caity a fake mustache.  
  
They then clumsily walked inside and placed the tray of iced tea on Mr. Principal's desk.  
  
"Why thank you....um....I seem to have forgotten your name sir? Are you new?"  
  
"Uh-uh, why yes? I'm new, my name is Mr-" Margo couldn't help but let out a tiny sneeze, thus Caity was struck with brilliance, "Mr. Choo. That's it, hehe"  
  
Mr. Principal looked curiously at 'Mr. Choo' and drank his Iced Tea. In mid sip he suddenly froze and fell back in his chair. Caity jumped off of Margo and caught him so it wouldn't alert anyone. Margo got out a Magic Pen and started drawing and shoved him into the closet, while Caity found the key and locked the door.  
  
~*Girl's Bathroom*~  
  
Goten and Trunks were currently holding and beholding their work of art they did with the bathroom and were about to go on when the PA system squeaked loudly.  
  
"Students!" came the voice of a small girl over the PA, another one giggling in the background  
  
"Can you hear me now?!" she shouted  
  
"Good!" two voices shouted in unison  
  
Muahahahaha, I love this, so very, very much. Next, Ch. Part TWO of Tuesday!!! 


	6. Day to of hell Hey lookie tails!

Disclaimer: I don't own it *curls up into a little ball*  
  
PS Thank all you guys that reviewed! As for those who didn't.....*growls* anyway! On with le chapter!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Videl was mouthing many, many, many cuss words but her voice wouldn't come. She ran toward the principal's office and Gohan, knowing that Trunks and Goten would be involved soon anyway, ran after her.  
  
Unfortunately, Gohan was very unfamiliar with the fact that the principal's office was right there, so when Videl screeched to a halt, Gohan tried to stop by lowering his body, but all that did was trip her.  
  
Videl landed onto Gohan and she found she couldn't get up because Gohan, who was moaning because she fell on his *coughdickcough* had rolled on top of her. Videl was quite surprised when he did because Videl could easily feel that Gohan had many muscles under his shirt that she hadn't even seen on Sharpner. (A/N: ahem)  
  
When Gohan opened his eyes, his first reaction was to smile, but then the door burst open and they could both hear two little girls giggling  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooo We're gonna tell Uncle Herbie!" they said in unison and they skipped merrily back into the office and once again locked the door.  
  
Immediately, Gohan jumped directly off and turned a crayon red, as did Videl.   
  
"Uncle.....Herbie?" Gohan queered  
  
Videl sighed, "When they were babies, they couldn't say Hercule, so they've been saying Herbie. Eh" she brushed herself off and leaned against a locker, trying to think of what she could do to stop her cousins.  
  
Gohan was staring out in space, thinking about what a blissful moment that had been. His heart had been racing and he felt....oh NO....he WASN'T!!!! He was.....he...was.....falling for Videl. And it was barely the 2nd week of school! How very ani climatic. The words sounded in his mind felt very safe and secure but then again, very odd.  
  
But she would never like a guy like me anyway, he sighed. I mean, she's rich, beautiful, charming.... While he was into his own thoughts, Videl kept on snapping her fingers right in front of his face until she hollered  
  
"HEY!" which made Gohan fall down but hastily get back up  
  
"Looked like you were thinking about something" she stated, "What was it?"  
  
"Uh,uh,uh, n–nothing! Hehe!" he gave her the famous Son Grin. Then the bell rang  
  
Saved by the bell thought Gohan humorously enough (A/N: hardy har har) Videl decided that she wasn't going to get her two cousins out of the principal's office until a later time, so she left and Gohan just DID NOT want to be late for class.  
  
As soon as all of the teenager had left the hall, two chibi's by the names of Goten and Trunks snuck out from their hiding place and crept to the office. Trunks then knocked on the door and whispered rather loudly,  
  
"Hey! You two girls in there!"  
  
No answer  
  
Goten was getting dulled, "Look, we're really, really bored okay!"  
  
No answer. Both of the chibis just sighed.  
  
"Common Goten, lets go find Gohan...."  
  
Then, as they were halfway in their turn, the door creaked open and it revealed Margo's little face.  
  
"What do you want?" she sounded really tired and she had bags under her eyes  
  
Now that Goten and Trunks thought about it, they were really tired too, so they said,  
  
"Well...we were going to ter-ter" Trunks yawned, "terrorized the students, but I'm really tired."  
  
In the background, Caity yawned, "Fine, you can be on the bench thingy, the other boy can be on the chair thingy, and Caity and I get the two leftover beds in the nurse station over there k? Don't tell anyone we were nice ta ya."  
  
Trunks and Goten smiled sleepily and pinky swore they wouldn't tell. So, presently, they all went to sleep.  
  
~*At PE*~  
  
(A/N: Just a wittle reminder, nobody has gotten their PE clothes yet so everyone is in their normal everyday clothes)  
Gohan and Videl were running side by side, and Videl noticed that Gohan wasn't sweating whatsoever, but he looked considerably more tired than he had a couple of minutes ago. As soon as they stopped the lap, Videl saw that Gohan walked over to the bench and sat down. He then fell into dream land.  
  
Videl was fearful for him because he hadn't met the PE teacher yet and if he saw you slacking, he would yell at you for the rest of the period, and, it seemed, he had no control over his spit level. Videl would have joined him to see what was wrong, but she wasn't stupid, so let Gohan be.  
  
Gohan, on the other hand, was not as peaceful as he seemed, for he had not fallen asleep, he had fainted from pain. He was fidgeting all over and was trying to swim between the line of consciousness and dream land, but to no service.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a surge of pain throughout his body and he internally gasped. Then, as soon as it started, it ended. He suddenly felt better than he had all week. He felt.....more. He suddenly turned around his head because he saw a movement and gasped.  
  
~*Principal's Office*~  
  
The four chibi's in their separate little resting places were all up and bouncing around the room. Or, at least, Trunks and Goten were, but Caity and Margo were crying.  
  
"Hey" Trunks blinked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Yeah, don't cry" Goten commented  
  
The two girls bit their lower lips and then reached behind them to show them why they were crying. Trunks and Goten gasped.  
  
"You're Sayins?!"  
TOOOOO BEEEEEEEE CONTINUEDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. cuteness takes perfection!

Disclaimer: I'M FINALLY BACK!!!!! Thanks 4 all of ur input for the people who read it.....*looks around nervously* I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!! *sees lawyer* *in monotone voice* I don't own DBZ.  
  
CH. 7 (A/N: YAY!)  
  
Gohan simply stared at the abomination that was wagging around on it's own. Now why did that happen? I'd better take it off..... Gohan then quietly excused himself to the restroom and locked himself in a stall. He thus took a big, painful yank at it, but it didn't come off. He pulled harder. Nope.  
  
Gohan was getting very frustrated, his Sayin side being more brought out because of his tail, and blasted his tail. Unfortunately, Gohan did not even sever his tail, and it left a burnt mark on his ass on his PE clothes.  
  
Gohan sighed heavily and wrapped his tail around his waist. He had a few things to figure out. A, what was up with Videl's cousins, B, Why had his tail grown back and C, WHY COULDN'T HE GET IT OFF?!  
  
Gohan snuck to the boys locker room, careful not to let his rear be turned toward the other students. He then sprinted into the locker rooms, feeling bad about missing class (A/N: This no make sense to me whatsoever)  
  
Gohan then took of his required shorts and thank DENDE the required briefs (A/N: *snicker* + *druel* Why must the good ones always be fictional? *sad face*) and replaced them with his zip off pants, which he quickly turned into long shorts, because it was a hot day.  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
Mr. PE Teacher Man (A/N: I'm incredibly creative and love interrupting.) was growling because he hadn't seen the new student since roll call. Fuming mad, he burst into the boys locker room to find Gohan in mid thought only wearing a pair of pants.  
  
Mr. PE Teacher Man's jaw dropped to the floor. NU-UH!!! He has muscles I didn't even no EXISTED!!!! As Gohan turned around to see his PE teacher's jaw dropped to the floor looking at him, the older man eeped and squealed out.  
  
Gohan sweatdropped and fell to the floor. Truely, real life can get very....very odd.......  
  
~*Principal's Office*~  
  
The principal was finally gaining consciousness inside his little closet. When he realized that he was at work, he repeatedly knocked on the locked door  
  
"HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR!!!" he hollered   
  
The four chibis suddenly stopped moving and all at the same moment, crept quietly toward the door.   
  
"Hey, maybe if we're reeeeeeeeeeeeeal quiet and don't make a sound......."  
  
"GOTEN!" all the chibis shrieked, but the covered their mouths, wishing they hadn't  
  
"RUN!" called Margo and they all sprinted toward the door and zipped out into the hallway.  
  
The principal finally got the door open and quickly looked into the mirror, revealing that his face was painted much like a clown he had seen at a circus once....  
  
They continued running until they heard the bell signifying that Videl and Gohan had just finished PE. Trunks and Goten suddenly stopped and pulled Margo and Caity into a dark corner.  
  
"Look, we don't know HOW you became Sayins or anything, but look, you have to wrap your tails around your waist got it?"  
  
"Gohan will kill us all if he finds out....." Goten remarked  
  
Margo and Caity looked quizical while they did as Trunks said. They both asked the same question in unison,  
  
"What's a Sayin?"   
  
Trunks and Goten sweatdropped  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU'RE A SAYIN AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!" Trunks whispered harshly  
  
Caity began to whimper while Margo already had a tear in her eye. Trunks sighed.  
  
"Fine....we'll explain it to ya..."  
  
~*Late in the Day, All 6 are Together*  
  
"Well...I dunno Trunks...you sure it's a good idea to bring them over to your house? I mean, what if....." Videl looked a little scared, for once, Gohan noted mentally but not happily  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?????" all four chibi's did Goten's replica of puppy dog eyes. Goten had taught Margo and Caity how to perfect it minutes ago.  
  
"Oh....alright! Just stop with the cuteness, you're all too much!" Videl ruffled up Caity's hair and Gohan smiled warmly.  
  
As the school day was over, all of them exited the front building and the chibi's decided to amuse themselves on the way to Trunk's house. They played a game that whoever sat on Gohan's shoulder first was the winner but there were no rules, so there was a constant shoving and pushing and the three other chibi's who weren't on Gohan's shoulder clung to his legs. Gohan didn't seem to notice...  
  
Finally, once again, they arrived at the mansion and the chibi's all unclung, forgetting completely about their previous game and ran to the gates, bouncing up and down while Trunks once again punched in numbers.  
  
As Videl started walked home, Gohan called out,  
  
"Videl! Do you want a ride? My car has enough room!"  
  
Videl nodded thanks as Gohan pulled out a capsule. He thus threw it into the general direction of the street and after the smoke cleared, a car appeared. But not just any car, Videl was aware, this car wasn't supposed to even be modeled for a few YEARS. She only heard about it because Erasa tends to read and listen to all gossip. Videl just stared at it's brilliant black glossy paint and the texture of the car. Gohan got out the keys and opened the passenger door.  
  
"You coming Videl?" Gohan asked, he still had no knowledge that this was such a big deal  
  
"Uhh...yeah! Coming! HEHE!!" Videl sat into the passenger side, noticing how comfortable it was.  
  
Gohan shifted into gear and the car's engine roared and Gohan rode off.  
  
~*Back at the Brief's*~  
  
Trunks was desperately looking for something he had found the other day in his mother's lab and everything in his room was a disaster area. Finally, after a few minutes, he held up a brown leather pouch that he held up with pride. The three other chibi's were sipping a soda.  
  
"Trunks, what's that?" Margo asked between sips of her pepsi  
  
"And plus, weren't you goind to explain the Sayin thingy?" Caity queered, nipping at a straw to her coke  
  
"Don't worry! This will help me explain everything!" he glanced at it evilly, "Give me all of your drinks, I'm going to but this blue stuff into it, I already put it in mine."  
  
Trunks thus put a few tiny grains of the unnatural looking blue grain into each glass, seemingly taking no effect.  
  
"What does it do?" Goten asked, a little suspicious  
  
"You'll see Goten...."  
  
On the count of three, all four took a sip and suddenly, they were in a whirr of darkness.  
  
"What's going on?!" Caity clung onto Trunks arm while he spoke some foreign language that only Goten could recognize as Namekian  
  
"Let the year be!" he spoke in a voice that didn't belong to him, hie eyes clouded up with power, "34568 AC!!!" the darkness suddenly turned light and they all had to sheild their eyes  
  
When their eyes adjusted, they saw that they were in a beautiful place, full of Trees with strange fruits and exotic bugs. They were all in question until suddenly, the name of the place they were in just popped out of nowhere into their heads that they all knew they hadn't read or heard:  
  
Planet Vegeta, 20 years ago  
  
Like? It gets much better, trust the Caity! Sorry if this story wasn't all that funni, it was just supposed to be a introduction the next humor and the ever far climax! 


	8. WAI!

Disclaimer: Hey, Akira, I'll trade you a stick of gum and a dime if you'll give me DBZ?.......Sure?....Okay.....*mutters curses* My plans haven't worked yet.....  
  
Thank you so much people who reviewed!!!!! Oh and sorry for this takeing awhile to be put up!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gohan suddenly pounded on the breaks, making Videl jump. Videl looked at Gohan like he was a madman and yelled  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
Gohan was looking back in the direction of the chibi's, all of their KI's had just vanished. He was brought back to reality by Videl's shriek and thought nothing more of it.  
  
"Sorry Videl, thought I saw....a dog." gee, that was convincing  
  
Videl huffed, "Well, my house is close enough, I'll walk from here."  
  
"Sorry about that Videl" Gohan called as she walked briskly down the street  
  
"Bye!" the called out at the same time before Gohan shifted into gear and drove out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
The four had started to move through the forest to find it wasn't quite big at all. In fact, it was just two rows of trees, before they got to concrete buildings and people flying from place to place over their heads.  
  
"Wow" Caity and Margo whispered   
  
"Neat eh?" Trunks had a smug look on  
  
"And I would have been prince of ALL of this!!" Trunks opened his arms wide and Goten hit him on the head  
  
"Lets just go" Margo then clung to Goten, who flinched slightly, but shrugged it off. Girls, he thought mentally  
  
A passerby was making their way and Caity held out her hand with enthusiasm,  
  
"Hi! I'm-" but she was cut off because the woman walked right passed her! And even weirder, her purse, that was dangling from her shoulder, had passed right through Caity's hand.  
  
Mergo squealed and Caity clung onto Trunks. Trunks then explained, brushing the young chibi off with difficulty  
  
"You see, this is merely an image that we can now see because of that blue powder I put in your drinks. None of this is real, it's simply a memory."  
  
"Oh" all the other chibi's said. Trunks looked at his watch  
  
"Common, we have to get to that big building over there" he pointed toward a huge structure far off in the distance, "This'll explain everything. Lets go-uh, wait, do you guys know how to fly?" Trunks asked scratching his head indicating the two girls  
  
"Hm" Trunks checked their Kis', "Here, just do this."  
  
Goten and Trunks explained how to use their energy and Margo and Caity caught on and were floating in mid air 5 minutes later.  
  
"K! Let's go!" they all sped off into the sk and soon landed on a platform where a huge ship landed on them but they didn't feel a thing.   
  
They all ran to the front, following Trunks, to just catch a teen walking proudly into a set of two chestnut doors. Some little device scanned him then let him in, and it spoke, "Welcome back Prince Vegeta, your parents are expecting you"  
  
Vegeta paid no mind to the voice and walked in. The chibis ran to the door but were too late and got locked out. But, as they screeched to a halt, Trunks didn't and kept on running  
  
'TRUNKS!" the other three hollered and winced waiting for the big kerplunk of chibi meeting wood, but it never came. Goten opened his eyes and laughed  
  
"HAHA! Trunks is only ½ a prince now!!!" Indeed, only half of Trunks showed, but Trunks bashed Goten on the head and pulled all three inside  
  
"Remember lame brain? It's a holographic world, we're like ghosts!!"  
  
Margo gasped, "Do you mean, we're DEAD!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks sighed heavily as Caity and Goten started crying too, "No, you're not dead. Just follow me."  
  
Still sniffing, they followed Trunks into a huge room where Vegeta was standing in front of two people, much older than he was, probably his parents  
  
"Vegeta, you're back, honey we missed you" the woman spoke. Vegeta humped  
  
The man suddenly looked toward the door and grimaced "Vegeta, we have a visitor, so we'll talk in a moment, LET HIM IN!" he bellowed  
  
The chibi's looked at the door as it opened and a man with tan skin and a scar over his face. He looked slightly familiar....  
  
"Goten! It's you!" both the girls yelled  
  
"Huh?" Goten scratched his head  
  
Trunks sighed at his friends stupidity, "Baka, it's your grandfather"  
  
"Oh" the other three said and continued watching   
  
(A/N: I am overly incredibly lazy and have little time, but it goes on that Bardock (Goten's grandpa) tries to tell the royals that Frieza is coming destroy their race and in-between talks about the Sayin race. Also about not sending his son to Earth. Please continue)  
  
"Bardock! Enough!"  
  
Bardock looked up, "Please, send me, send anyone, just not my son"  
  
"Kakkorot WILL be sent to Earth, weather you like it or not! GUARDS!"  
  
Thus guards came out of the shadows wearing Sayin armor and tried to fend off Bardock, but he quickly killed them all. The king was pleasantly watching at first, but got a little more anxious as he beat all of his guards. After Bardock finished, he was panting and clutching a bleeding wound on his arm.  
  
"Where....is....Kakkorot." it wasn't a question  
  
Goten whispered to Trunks, " I heard your dad calling my dad that once, does that mean-"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Oh" they continued watching  
  
Finally, with much effort, Bardock was knocked unconscious and dragged away.  
  
Trunks got up from his sitting spot and looked down at Caity, but Caity got up so Trunks instead looked up (A/N: HAHA) Then he looked at the others, who had also gotten up. Trunks took out his little brown pouch and grabbed a fist of the blue powder, "Lets go" he then threw up all of the stuff into the air, and as it made it's way down, the chibi's found themselfs in the whirring vortex once again, but it took longer. Caity looked over at Trunks, his eyes cast with light, who looked very confused.   
  
Suddenly, Caity and Margo lifted up into the air and the power was lost from Trunks. He looked scared and glanced up at the two girls, looking horrified. Goten didn't need Trunks next statement to know what was happening  
  
"Something has gone horribly wrong" Trunks whispered  
  
End of Chappie, sowi, no time for more. See ya! 


	9. oops not chappie 10 chappie 9!

Disclaimer: It seems, according to my therapist, that I DON'T own Dragon Ball Z! *scratches head* *gets on Terminator voice* I'll be back. *runs into animation studio with a machine gun...*  
  
Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! Messa so happy! *claps hands together once*  
  
Ch.10  
  
The light that emitted from the two girls was blinding as finally, the four of them found themselves on solid ground. Trunks sat up from where he landed, rubbing his sore head, one eye slightly closed. He looked around and as he did, his eyes doubled in mass.  
  
The scene around him was dark and blurry, and he heard two babies cry. Now, even though Trunks was as stubborn as the prince of bullheadedness himself (A/N: a.k.a. Veggie Head), he did have this weakness for little babies. He walked over to the sound and on the way saw that his three friends were lying unconscious, but breathing. Trunks looked back on this later and thought himself nuts for thinking this, but it seemed perfectly natural. He walked on.  
  
He finally arrived at a small house with a big glass door in the back. He saw that the two babies had ceased their hollering and the woman was singing a soothing lullaby. She was a beautiful woman with very dark black hair, like the night sky, as were her eyes, but her skin was very light.   
  
As soon as the babies were almost asleep, Trunks gasped as he saw Bardock, just as he had seen him only moments before, walk in. He peered down into the cradles where both babies lay and smiled at them. As soon as he left, a blinding purplish (A/N: Yes PURPLISH got a PROBLEM?!) Flash came from behind a large bush near the door.  
  
Trunks gasped as he saw someone that wasn't supposed to be there at all! He saw the back of Mari Trunks, grasping an injured arm that was bleeding heavily. He then looked around and snuck into the room and stole the two babies, still sound asleep (A/N: The babies that is, not Mari Trunks). Mari then turned around and made direct eye contact with Trunks, who thus stumbled back and tripped over a rock. HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE. But chibi Trunks seemed to get it a little more as Mari's sight seemed to waver and he tried to focus again, but couldn't.  
  
Somehow thought chibi Trunks he remembers this event....and...and he's guessing where I am. Yeah, that's it.   
  
"You'll know what to do!!!" Mari called out and Mari collapsed to the floor. Trunks ran over to him, but before he caught a glimpse, another flash and he was gone.  
  
"What was that?" came the fearful muffled voice of the woman. She burst into the room and thus shrieked and fainted, but not before Bardock sped into the room and caught her. He set her in a chair and looked frantically into the two cradles.  
  
"Where!" he yelled, then much louder, he screamed and fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Suddenly, his companions woke up and he felt the compulsion to walk over, and as soon as he did, the girls started glowing once again.  
  
"Oh boy" both Goten and Trunks said outloud at the same time.  
  
"Here we go again!" Trunks said over the amount of noise the bursts of wind and lightning that were coming from the girls.  
  
All of a sudden, they all found themselves back at Capsule Corp, in the same room, and the clock had barely moved from one minute to the next.  
  
"Hey! Anybody want cookie and lemonade!" sounded the familiar call of Bulma's voice  
  
Caity, Margo and Goten squealed in delight as they raced eachother down the staircase. Trunks could hear the, pushing and shoving, then one crying. It was Goten.  
  
Trunks thus sat down on the fluffy carpet and rested his head in one hand.   
  
"I'll know what to do?" he repeated his own words, wondering what they meant himself.  
~*Gohan*~  
  
Gohan finally got home and was relieved when he felt the four chibi's KI's once again. Funny though, he didn't even quite remember thinking about them the entire way!  
  
"Mom! I'm home! Goten is at Bulma's!" he called into the hall (A/N: How poetic of me!)  
  
"Hello Gohan. Yes, Bulma called me a few minutes ago. Anything interesting happen at school today?"  
  
"No" Gohan lied  
  
"Well then, go upstairs and finish your homework, dinner will be ready soon!"  
  
"K!" he said and jogged up the stairs  
  
Chichi listened very quietly until she heard the almost inaudible squeak of the door to Gohan's room. She thus snuck into the living room and picked up a picture frame and looked at it in question with confusion overcoming her features.  
  
"I wonder who those two are. Hm, probably friends of Bulma's....." she replaced the picture on the mantle and turned back her head, "...I suppose."  
  
The picture was a picture Mari had given Bulma and everyone from the Z-Gang a picture of. He had said, before he left, that it was incredibly important (A/N: Don't you WONDER?!).  
  
It said "Z-Fighters" in gold letters on the bottom. But, way up front, barely there, were two women crouching next to Goten and Trunks, rather close might I add. Both were the same age, one brunet and one blonde. Chichi had noticed this.  
  
But, what she hadn't noticed, were two long fuzzy tails rapping around the waist of the boys next to them. The brunet's tail was around Mari, the blonde's around Goten.  
  
TO BE CONTIMUED!!! MU HA HA!!!!  
  
Teaser: So who was that woman? What was Bardock doing there? Is he the father? Is that woman Goku's mother? But since when did Goku have siblings, besides Raidtz? Is Bardock father to the two babies, or someone else far more important? And what did Mari mean by "You'll know what to do?" stay tuned to find out!!! 


	10. we're really evil so no kids three yrs a...

Disclaimer: I am a saint for writing the next chapter because I myself am confused on what will happen next. Oh yes I....*sniff*...I... *bigger sniff*....I DON'T OWN SON GOHAN OR ANYONE ELSE FROM DBZ!!!! *bursts out crying*  
  
Next Chapter (I lost count) :-D  
  
~*Later in the Day*~  
  
"Fey Drunks?" Goten said to Trunks, his mouth full of cookies (A/N: Goten that is)  
  
"Ja?" Trunks, for some cutely insane reason, was pretending to be German  
  
Goten swallowed, "Do you know what happened back there?"  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Oh REALLLY?" asked Margo suspiciously  
  
Goten was catching on, "Ja" said the two little boys in unison, both wearing an evil grin  
  
"WELL THEN TELL US!!!!" Caity screeched  
  
"No" they regretted that  
  
Out of nowhere two frying pans materialized in the two girl chibi's hands. It was their turn to grin emily as they slammed the two boys' heads with the indestructible metal (A/N: One day, I WILL find the Wallmart that sells these things....)  
  
"Zid that hurt" Caity asked in a mock German accent  
  
"Ja" both boys said, rubbing their heads  
  
~*A few Hours Later*~  
  
The two girls were back at the Satan mansion. Since young people never ever run out of energy, Caity and Margo were playing a game of extreme tag. This game basically was tag only when the person found you, you had to scream as loud as possible then run around in circles. They were both very good 'finders', but bad 'hiders' (A/N: a direct quote from my little sister +_+)  
  
Videl was getting very frustrated and TRYING to plan the final details to her evil sceme, but couldn't think. A vain appeared on her forehead, and she yelled so that the whole house shook and an owl outside lost it's balance on a tree  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!" the screams from the two little girls ceased and Videl sighed in relief.  
  
She thus was struck with brilliance. She rolled over to one side of her bed and fished with one hand under it. After a few seconds, her hand reappeared holding two things. First, a play megaphone that was still in the box. The box read:  
  
'Wanna trick your friends? You can make your voice seem like a scary monster or a horrified opera singer with this fun device! Just adjust the sound to your liking, and talk into it! Warning: There are no small parts or assembling whatsoever but we're really evil so no kids three yrs and under'  
  
Videl sweatdropped as she read this, but then she looked at the second object she held: Gohan's blue statuette.  
  
Videl got up from her Queen sized bed and walked over to her messy closet and after empting it of all but a few hangers, finally found a pair of black saggy pants to protect her from the icy night air. She then shoved the pile of clothes that she had thrown behind her back into the closet and locked the door, satisfied.  
  
She then walked over to the phone  
"Yes hello?.......... I'm looking for Son?.......In the 439 mountain area......yes that's SON......S....O....N.....Uh-huh...." she got out a pen and paper and jotted down a number.  
  
"THANK YOU!" she slammed the phone down and muttered about how stupid people could be.  
  
She thus put changed clothes, grabbed the megaphone and paper, and walked over to her balcony. She slid the glass door open and found that the stair like wood used to prop up the vines were very useful climbing down the 4 stories.   
  
Soon she landed on the ground and as she walked out of the property into the streets and locked herself in a phone booth   
  
As she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and was holding the pad and megaphone in the other, she said out loud,  
  
"I will find you out yet Gold Fighter, or should I say, SON GOHAN!!!" a passerby looked at Videl strangely and walked away quickly  
  
~*Earlier at the Son Household*~  
  
Chichi grabbed a ring of keys and called out up the stairs,  
  
"Gohan! I'm leaving to the store! I'll be back in a few hours!"  
  
"K Mom! Bye!"  
  
Gohan stopped fiddling with his pencil and waiting anxiously to hear the air car start up. After keys jangling, a car door opening and closing, Gohan heard the car rise up into the air and speed off.  
  
Gohan jumped out of his seat and skipped two at a time down the stairs. He halted suddenly in front of the TV and plopped down onto the ground. He quickly assembled a controller to a black box. Gohan then searched through Goten's hundreds of Video and games and picked a random one, which happened to read 'Pichachu's Adventure'  
  
As Gohan placed the game into the black box, he turned it on and said to himself  
  
"Lets find out why Goten likes these things so much"  
  
After five minutes, Gohan was getting very frustrated because 'Veggie Head' as he had affectionately named him, kept on getting sick and he took him to the 'Poke Hospital' more than 20 times.   
  
Finally, 30 minutes later, Gohan's nose was almost right up to the screen as Veggie Head was about to evolve. Just as the safe spot screen was about to appear, the phone rang. Gohan jumped into the air but was cut short as a wire tripped him and made him fall face flat into the ground. Gohan rubbed his head and he started crying as he had accidentally hit the Off button.  
  
Still sniveling, he picked up the phone  
  
"Moshi moshi?" he said into it  
  
~*Phone booth*~  
  
Videl let the paper drop and she proped up the phone so she could speak into it. She put the megaphone to her lips and as she spoke, the terrible voice of an evil creature came up  
  
"I have something that belongs to you-Sayaiman."  
  
Videl was even a little surprised at how well the toy worked  
  
~*Gohan*~  
  
Gohan was very irritated and was about to curse Dende for letting a prank caller through the line until he heard 'his' last word.  
  
"How did you get this number? Who is this, and what do you have?" he was becoming quite serious  
  
"I will tell you who I am in given time. I have your statue." Gohan almost dropped the phone  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Goku was standing beside and 11 year old Gohan. They were both looking out into the sea.  
  
"Well Gohan, my son."  
  
"Yes dad?"  
  
"Are you ready to save the world? Again?"  
  
Gohan was afraid of this moment, but knew it would come, "I...I really don't know dad. I mean, Cell is really strong...."  
  
Goku put a comforting hand on his Son's shoulder and Gohan looked up at him  
  
"Hey you know what? I'm going to make you something very special, watch this."  
  
He plopped down onto the sand and closed his eyes. Gohan also sat down. Goku got on a very serious look and suddenly his palm struck out. Gohan looked over to where it was aimed and saw it was the far off Snowy Mountains.  
  
Goku flinched slightly and a little star appeared in the sky. No, wait, that was a piece of ice! Gohan watched in wonder and scooched back a little when the ice came hurtling at them at incredible speed.  
  
Gohan was about to call out, but just as it was 2 feet away from Goku's nose, it halted. Goku opened his eyes, still concentrating and the ice started forming and moving about in mid air.  
  
After a few seconds the crystal seemed to take a shape, and it finally became a little statue. He came up nose to nose with it. It was astounding! It was of his mother and father and him. His father's arm was draped around Chichi while Gohan was perched on his opposite shoulder.  
  
Goku let down his palm and the statue stopped glowing and slowly landed on the beach. Goku was still for a moment then picked it up and offered it to Gohan  
  
"Here son, a gift from me to you." Goku smiled broadly as the 11 year old took it in confusion  
  
"But...Dad?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How is a little statue going to help me win?"  
  
"It won't"  
  
"Then why did you make it?" he was very confused at this point  
  
Goku turned his face to Gohan's, "Because you're my Son and I love you? Good explaination?"  
  
Gohan smiled, a little tear running down his cheek, "Thanks Dad" he whispered hoarsely, tears already choking up his speech.  
  
They both smiled and Goku began tickling him.   
  
"Gottcha!" Gohan was howling with laughter but made a comback and tickled his father  
  
"Oh...now...stop! It...hurts!" inbetween each word Goku was laughing hysterically, as was Gohan  
  
~*End Flachback*~  
  
"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Gohan replied to the 'man', using a monotone voice  
  
~*Phone Booth*~  
  
I will find you out Son Gohan Videl repeated to herself in her head before talking into the phone once more.  
  
Like? End of Chappie though :-( ah well, more to comes. MU HA HA 


	11. Evil ways to wake up your relatives meet...

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I'M AKIRA TOYAMA!!!! Owner of Dragon Ball Z!!! That's exactly why I have a very nice incredibly expensive porsche, live in a 10 story mansion, have all of this story as a cartoon, and am a guy!!! *sees lawyers do not know the meaning of the word sarcasm* Oh crap *starts running like a maniac*  
  
A/N: I'm going to start write funny sayings or jokes from either my friends or websites right here. I know it's corny, don't blame me, I just watched Friday Night stand up. So sue *sees lawyers have caught up* shit *starts running again*  
  
Hey, did you hear the one about the two Irish men who left the bar? Well, it happened.  
  
CH. Whatever this may be  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
Goten, Trunks, Margo and Caity had an "Evil ways to wake up your relatives meeting" when they were all over at Trunks's  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
In Trunks room they had moved all of the furniture against the wall and a rather large piece of construction paper had been laid down.  
  
Margo, Caity and Goten were sitting at three little stools that surrounded the paper. Margo and Caity had raided Bulma's and Vegeta's clothes. Margo was wearing a really big pink shirt that said 'BAD MAN' and over it a sparkly red dress that looked priceless. She also had on blue platform shoes that were twice the size of her feet.  
  
Caity, on the other hand, had found a pair of Bulma's working overalls and put them on. Then under that a blue shirt that said 'KISS THIS' then a little swirly thing in the middle. THEN over THAT Caity had found one of Vegeta's boxers that had little baby ducks hugging little hearts on them.  
  
Goten had tried to be serious so he got a whole formal suit from Vegeta's closet. It was gathering dust. Since Goten kept on sneezing, he went into the bathroom to get a tissue. None of the other three knew what happened, but he managed to use three rolls of toilet paper, and all of it was covering almost his entire body accept his nose and eyes and a few tufts of hair.  
  
Trunks was caught eating ice cream before dinner so he had to just put on one of his fathers GI's over one of his shirts. He then cut out a little gold paper crown for him to wear. The meeting began.  
  
(A/N: SO I'M BORED!!!!!!)  
  
The four chibi's took their place around the 'table'. Trunks was at the head because it was his 'brilliant' idea. They had been watching Stargate SG-1 so before they all sat down, they all placed the palms of their hands on the top of their heads, then began.  
  
"So, Mr. Son, say you what on ways to evilly wake up relatives?" Trunks had deepened his voice, trying to sound like Commander  
  
"Well, Mr. Brief" Goten replied, deepening his voice also, "I though that we might sneak into their room-"   
  
"But what if the room is locked?" Caity asked, making the pitch of her voice higher.  
  
"Ah, Caity is right. We have, in fact, come up with several ways to enter a locked room, but Videl- I mean our relatives have found ways to even proof that!" Margo stated  
  
"Hm," Trunks leaned forward from his place on the floor, "share with us your tactics Miss-"  
  
"Brady" Margo and Caity finished together  
  
"Brady?" asked Trunks, "You mean like the show?" (A/N: Uh-oh....)  
  
Caity was suddenly holding the front of Trunks shirt and looking at him dangerously  
  
"Is there a problem?" Margo and Caity asked at the same time  
  
Trunks blushed heavily and turned his face around, scratching his nose, "uh-h-h-h-h, no, no Miss Bardy. S-sorry about that pl-please continue."  
  
Caity held onto his shirt for five seconds then let him drop to the ground  
  
(A/N: *has one of those big pointing fingers that for some reason people buy at baseball games* WHOO-HOO!!!!!!)  
  
The meeting continued on until Trunks heard his mother coming up the stairs.   
  
"Trunks! Time for all your friends to go home!"  
  
"Shit"   
  
"Tsk, tsk, my mom would spank me for swearing like that!" Caity stated  
  
"You know what? My mom would hit my with a frying pan then sick my father on me, have him kill me, wish me back to life, THEN spank me" Trunks countered  
  
Caity and Margo were speechless as they quickly changed in literally 5 seconds, replaced the furniture, and even tidied up the room, just before Bulma knocked on the door  
  
"I'm giving you personal space by knocking on the door but assuring my authority by coming in anyway!" Bulma said all in one breath, having memorized the line from a parental book she had. (A/N: I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents either by the way)  
  
The four chibi's prepared their cute faces, each looking at the other, telling the other one to let down on the left side a tad or make your eyes just a tad bigger, just right when Bulma walked in.  
She placed her hands on her hips  
  
"It looks like you four have a dirty little secret!" she teased  
  
"Uh, hehe...." they all kinda laughed in almost unison  
  
"Nope not us no sireee we would never hide anything from you Trunk's Okassan, nuh-uh" Goten said all in one breath. He was nudged in the ribs rather hard by Margo  
  
Bulma sweatdropped but shrugged and as she made her way down the stairs she called back,  
  
"I'll be dropping you off in a few minutes! Be ready to go!"  
  
"OKAY!!!" the four shouted, before collapsing onto the floor in relief  
  
"That was close" said Caity  
  
"A little too close" said Trunks  
  
"Hm, hn" agreed Goten and Margo, not really paying attention whatsoever, being chibi's with an attention span of 2.8 seconds  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Goten sneaked across the hall, very careful to avoid the boards that squeaked, if only slightly, which he had started doing since he was able to crawl. He finally made his way to his brothers room and tried the door, only to find it locked  
  
"Oh. My. The. Door. Is. Locked." Goten paused and had just enough time to gain an evil grin before he lashed out a very old looking credit card that was out of date. He looked at it as it gleamed once as the sun from the hall window hit it.  
  
He shoved the credit card in the slit in-between door and doorframe where the lock would be, and slid it up and down rapidly. He was a little worried that it might not work because Caity had only described it briefly, but was relieved as the door creaked open, thankfully, not making a sound.  
  
Goten hovered over his brother's bed and waited for the sun so that his eyes were little slits  
  
"Goten?" he asked, still in a daze, but slowly coming to reality. As he was ½ awake, he was about to blow up at Goten for sneaking into his room, but was cut off  
  
"GOHAN MOMMY AND DADDY ARE HAVING-" he looked at a little piece of paper he held in his hand, " ARE HAVING SEX COME WATCH IT'S REALLY FUNNY!!!!"  
  
Gohan's face became a milky white, just as Margo had described, but he had forgotten that Margo had warned to run away as quickly as possible because if you stuck around...well....lets say that you wouldn't exactly be doing back flips for a while.  
  
Gohan was about to say, "Really?" but then remembered his father wouldn't actually BE doing...um....that....because he was....well.....a little.....dead.  
  
Gohan lunged on his little brother, whose face turned almost the same color  
  
(A/N: I love Goten much too much, so I'm going to fast forward. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!)  
  
~*Present*~  
  
Gohan was in the sky, and his pissosity (A/N: A word I made up. It means madosity. Like if you tried really hard on a test and got an F, your pissosity would not wear off until the next day, after you had planned your teacher's demise. Get it? I don't) was going down, fortunately.  
  
He groaned though, as he remembered what he had to do. He took a 90 degree turn to the right and immediately saw Videl's house. He slowed down and looked at the balcony that was right in the front. He counted 6 balconies to the left and landed on that one. He was perched on the railing and checked his watch. 7:38. He was early.  
  
Soon, Videl came out onto the balcony and Gohan floated down to the platform, not trying to hide his secrets anymore. Gohan did a rare smirk as Videl's eyes got as big as saucers. There was a long pause and Gohan broke the ice by saying  
  
"So, should we be getting off to school?"  
  
"Huh?" Videl broke from her trance, "Oh yeah! Sorry, just thinking..."  
  
"Videl, I'm going to have to carry you down because you might...you know....fall or something." Gohan had no intention for showing how much he cared for her, but he wouldn't let another human being get hurt if he could prevent it  
  
Videl gasped sarcastically, "Oh my, did I just hear Gohan say he didn't want me hurt!"  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!!!" Gohan thus blushed and looked around, praying he didn't wake Hercule  
  
"Yes you diiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!" Videl teased in a whisper  
  
Gohan just sighed heavily and said, "Common, I'll fly you down"   
  
Gohan walked over to her and noticed she smelled nice...wait...where did THAT come from?! He thus picked her up and noticed she used peach scented shampoo- GOHAN!!! Stop it!!!! Geeze! It's like she's my mate or something! Gohan then got a little voice in the back of his head, telling him that wouldn't be so bad. Gohan mentally slapped himself.  
  
What are you kidding Gohan? This girl- no woman- would never want you! She's famous and could have any guy in the world she wants.   
  
He landed rather quickly and let her go, reluctantly. Videl cocked an eye brow at him but then stated,  
  
"Oh no! Gohan, I forgot my backpack in my room, could you get it for me?"  
  
Gohan grunted yes and flew up. He thus walked inside to find that the room's theme was basically red and black and she had A LOT of CD's. Gohan didn't walk over to them, but he managed to shoulder both his and Videl's backpacks, used his Sayin eye sight to read that she had almost every CD from the last 10 years. He knew this because he too had been collecting CD's, but obly from the last 7 years....   
  
He then walked back out onto the balcony and floated back down, earning a look from a Videl tapping one foot on the ground.  
  
"Bout' time." she said, "So, Gohan, or should I say, alien boy" she teased, pleased with the look she earned from Gohan, "On with your story."  
  
Jessus Christ this is going to be a long day Gohan said to himself in his head.  
  
And indeed, Gohan, this will be a long day, but will be made even LONGER by ME the BRILLIANT AUTHORTRESS!!!!! *she looks around the room, realizing her stuffed animals cannot applaud* Oh *curls up into a little ball*  
  
UNTILL NEXT TIME!!!! OH YEAH.....  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON!!! PWEASE!!!!! 


End file.
